1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to skill toys, specifically, a tethered ball and receptacle device incorporating a revolving frame, rotating handles and multiple catcher loops for launching and receiving a tethered ball.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Tethered ball and receptacle toys, sometimes known as "ball and cup" toys, have been popular in many cultures throughout history. Sixteenth-century French drawings depict groups of children and adults playing with a toy consisting of a ball attached by a cord to a handle with a cuplike ending. The basic object of such toys was, presumably, to throw the ball into the air and attempt to catch it in the receptacle portion of the toy. Toy historians believe the origins of such toys to be even older.
Modern variations of tethered ball and receptacle toys have incorporated multiple receptacles mounted on integrally formed frame-and-handle assemblies. U.S. Pat. No. 2,442,296 to Lang (1948), for example, discloses a game device in which a thumb-operated springboard attached to a hand-held frame with integrally joined handle is used to project a tethered ball back and forth between two cup-shaped receptacles on the toy. U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,542 to Johnston (1967) shows an orbiting ball game with an integrally joined frame-and-handle assembly with two cuplike receptacles, designed to simulate the flight paths of a missile in space. U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,807 to Ruehle (1963) discloses an untethered ball game device in which a player manipulates two handles integrally joined to a rod-shaped frame in order to toss a ball back and forth between two cup-shaped receptacles.
These prior art examples suffer from a number of common disadvantages, a prime disadvantage being the stationary relationship that exists between the frame of each toy and its handle. This fixed relationship limits the variety of shots or tricks which are possible using each toy, and thereby diminishes each toy's potential for lasting fun and amusement, qualities jointly referred to in the toy industry as "play value."
Specifically, Lang's toy has but one object--that of getting a ball to spring back and forth between two cup-shaped receptacles while grasping a handle fixedly joined to the frame of the toy. Failure to master this extremely specialized maneuver can easily frustrate players, especially young children or adults lacking adequate hand-eye coordination. Conversely, a player who is able to master the solitary trick inherent in Lang's toy is no longer challenged by the device and is apt to lose interest in it.
Johnston's toy also discloses a single handle fixedly joined to the toy's frame. This configuration permits a similarly narrow range of tricks, and requires an even more complicated, intricately timed series of hand maneuvers in order for a player to achieve a successful result.
Ruehle's invention attempted to improve upon the play value of ball and receptacle toys by including two handles fixedly joined to a rod-shaped frame. This permits a player to employ both hands to guide a ball back and forth between two cup-shaped receptacles on the toy. However, the fixed position of the handles in relation to the frame of Ruehle's invention still limits a player to one or two very basic tricks. Furthermore, Ruehle's invention lacks a tethering device for connecting the ball to the frame of the toy. This could lead to the frustrating inconvenience of having the ball fly or roll away from the player and possibly become lost. The fixed handles and lack of a tethering device in Ruehle's toy also prohibit numerous unique methods of play inherent in the present invention, as will become apparent in the discussion to follow.
In addition to the above-mentioned disadvantages, none of the prior art inventions cited above anticipates a tethered ball and receptacle toy in which the frame of the toy can be revolved freely in relation to one or more rotating handles, thereby increasing the versatility and play value of the toy and producing many unexpected physical, visual and auditory results. In addition, none of the prior art inventions cited above anticipates a skill toy in this category utilizing substantially loop-shaped receptacles or catcher loops, both sides of which can nestably receive a tethered ball and which are less costly to produce than traditional cup-shaped receptacles. Finally, none of the prior art inventions cited above anticipates a structure in which the frame of the toy is constructed in such a way as to form a single, elongated track upon which a tethered ball can be rolled or launched back and forth by means of manipulating one or more rotating handles.
Therefore, it can be seen that there remains a need for a tethered ball and receptacle toy incorporating a revolving frame, rotating handles and catcher loops that enables a player to operate the toy in a multitude of ways previously unanticipated; that provides for a variety of difficulty levels enabling players of various ages and skill levels to experience success and yet continue to be challenged and intrigued by the toy; that permits a configuration in which the frame of the toy forms a single, elongated track upon which a tethered ball can be rolled or launched back and forth by manipulating one or more rotating handles; and which is relatively simple and inexpensive to produce.